Rie Minori
Rie Minori (利恵 実) Is a young female Shinigami and head of the Minori Family, a lower noble house. General Name: Rie Minori Nicknames: None Age: Appears to be in early twenties D.O.B: October 6th Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: AB+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'9" Weight: 139 pounds Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Skin: Fair Body type: Athletic Rie appears to be in her early 20's, standing at 5'9" (175cm) and weighing in at 139 pounds (63 kilograms.) She has fair skin, long silky blonde hair that she tends to keep in a loose ponytail that runs halfway down her back and striking bright blue eyes. She's a woman with good posture and a well maintained body, a result of her being mindful to stay fit and very aware of how others perceive her. Her Shihakushō is slightly modified from the standard issue fatigues of the Gotei 13 and consists of a sleveless black kosode that covers her chest and wraps around her neck as well as a pair of black ankle-length, loose-fitting pants. She also wears a pair of black arm warmers that cover her forearms. On her feet, she sports classic white tabi socks with a pair of waraji (straw sandals). Occasionally, over her outfit, Rie wears a long, white jinbaori (coat) tied at the hip with a blue silk obi (sash) that's decorated with a paisley pattern and tied in a butterfly knot. She carries her Zanpakutō on her right hip for easy access. When attending to family matters, Rie can be caught wearing a formal looking blue silk floral patterned furisode kimono (kimono with swinging sleeves) with her hair done up in a messy bun, held up with various kanzashi (hair ornaments) as she wears a pair of geta (wooden sandals) on her feet over white tabi socks. However, when Rie occasionally spends her time off in the lower districts of rukongai, she'll wear a simple, indigo jinbei (matching top and shorts) made of dyed cotton along with a pair of geta (wooden sandals) while keeping her hair in a messy bun, but without any kanzashi (hair ornaments). In both cases, she keeps her zanpakutō tied to her right hip. Her reiatsu is iridescent in coulor and when it's visible, it has a noticeable electricity like aesthetic property Personality Rie's family swears that she has a gentle and caring side, but this facet of her personality is merely a rumour inside the walls of the Seireitei. Rie is only really known to be stone cold and pragmatic when acting as an officer of the Gotei 13. She has no qualms about making tough decisions in the heat of the moment and is an extremely confident individual. Her presence is often imposing and rarely is her authority challenged, even by her peers simply because of her iron will. She can however be lenient with the rules when she finds them to be wrong, meaning that for her, her personal sense of justice supercedes all others. She is an intelligent individual and very quick to catch on, but she does not actively search for new knowledge as it is not of much interest to her. She can be playful and even enjoys teasing those around her when she's off duty or taking it easy. This is however a side of her that's more likely to be seen by those who she's very close to rather than new acquaintances. She's a fair person and despite being outwardly cold, she's surprisingly approachable and open and very much enjoys the finer things in life as well as simply enjoying herself. Likes *Meat * Neatness *Pomegranates *Swordplay *Afternoon naps *Beer * Cooking Dislikes *Clutter *Mushrooms *Ceremonies *Disrespect History } Powers and Abilities Kidō practitioner: While not too fond of this method of combat, Rie is versed in kidō techniques and capable of using it somewhat effectively in combat, but do to her trouble using it reliably, she won't use it unless she has to. She has the capacity to use low level spells with a fair bit of reliability, but using anything above that without careful concentration is likely to result in a misfire. Zanjutsu practitioner: Rie has great hand-eye coordination and dexterity leaving her more than capable of holding her own when using a bladed weapon. Unlike most Shinigami, her swordplay relies on acrobatics and fencing inspired techniques interspersed with hard hitting strikes while in combat, rather than traditional techniques. Hakuda Practitioner: Her hakuda skills are on par with most and she's not short on physical strength, she enjoys hand to hand combat, but still prefers the use of weapons when it comes to close quarters combat. Shunpō Practitioner: Having now practiced considerably with Shunpō, Rie has gained a good grasp over this technique, she is proficient enough to use it effectively in combat, supplementing it to her fighting style, and she is capable to cover large distances with high speed. Zanpakutō - Hōrōtenshi (放浪天使) (Wandering Angel) Inner World Rie's inner world is a strange place, it's a rather massive black dome illuminated by hundreds of Calder mobiles with glowing geometric shapes of a crystalline substance hanging from an indistinguishable ceiling dotted with what look to be shining stars. The only footholds in the dome are several pillars that extend from a kind of bottomless starry pit, the columns are all various colours and shapes and they occasionally move up and down like pistons. The Calder mobiles have been shown to occasionally shift their balance from side to side, which is usually accompanied by sounds of loud mechanical clanking. Within the dome, sound tends to reverberate a lot and despite the fact that light seems to be rather diffuse, everything in the dome is very easy to see, appearing rather bright. If it wan't already obvious Rie's inner world reflects a hidden, more childish, nature. Everything inside of the dome is completely destructible, but will always return to normal withing minutes of being destroyed. Hōrōtenshi herself only appears in the world when called upon, otherwise she's nowhere to be found. F.PNG|Rie's Inner World Vlcsnap-2015-03-28-00h34m15s226.png|An Aerial View Vlcsnap-2015-03-28-00h32m36s235.png|A View of the Pit Screenshot+2015-03-21+02.41.19.png|A View of the Sky Screenshot+2015-02-22+11.44.52.png|Another Angle Zanpakutō Spirit vlcsnap-2015-03-28-14h28m30s79.png|Hōrōtenshi vlcsnap-2015-03-28-14h27m16s86.png|A Closeup of her Eye vlcsnap-2015-03-28-14h29m31s76.png|A Full Body View The spirit of Rie's zanpakutō resembles a female bodhisattva with pale white skin and flowing blueish hair. The sclera of her eyes is black and her irises are white. She wears red makeup, a red dress, a golden crown and golden jewelry. She also wears a green ribbon with bells on either end that floats around her arms as a kind of accessory. There are always two rings that float behind her which are heavily decorated with gold, white and red motifs. She's a very calm Zanpakutō spirit and is rather wise.However, she can get pretty jealous, stubborn and downright childish, but like all Zanpakutō, she is an extension of her Shinigami's soul and would not let anything dangerous happen to her. Unreleased In its sealed state, Hōrōtenshi takes the form of a one meter long chokutō with a silver blade that is straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge and an ornate 25 centimeter long hilt with a dual sided guard, shaped like a closed bell flower and adorned with eight small bells. The sheath of the zanpakutō is made of a silver coloured metal and is decorated with several gold plaques riveted to the silver and a couple sections of a red silk wrapping. Shikai Release command: "Lay bare the secrets of Heaven." When released, Hōrōtenshi's shape does not change at all. The only notable sign of release is that when Rie calls it's name, an iridescent blast of reiatsu extends around her in a 3 meter radius from her. This manifestation of spiritual pressure only provokes a small gust of wind and won't damage anyone or anything nearby. Activated by calling the ability's name or simply saying "Zange," when the ability is in use, Hōrōtenshi's blade no longer "cuts" anything, instead it passes through a target, whatever it may be and from anything that comes in contact with the blade emerges a 30 pound hexagonal prism shaped weight made of the same material as Hōrōtenshi. The weights can not be removed without removing whatever was cut by Hōrōtenshi, otherwise they will dematerialize when Rie wills them to be removed. To be clear, the weights do pass through the target and occupy the same space as the target does, but the appearance of the weights does not cause damage of any kind, nor do they impair the internal functions of whatever is hit. The weights only cause impairment in the way that thirty extra pounds of weight would to a target, possibly throwing them off balance, slowing them down and, depending on where the weights are, impeding movement. This ability breaks down into two parts. For the first part, Kegare, the blade of Rie’s Zanpakutō radiates a white hot glow before absorbing the energy from any incoming attack that it makes contact with. For the second part, Misogi, Rie swings her Zankpakutō immediately after absorbing the energy of the attack and it produces an arc of liquid metal that flies towards a target. The attack is capable of causing cutting damage to most targets, but if it is stopped by something with a strong reiryoku concentration (i.e. Zanpakutō, Spirit weapon, Fullbring, Kidō, Ginto, Manipulation or Ability), the metal will instead splash over whatever blocked it, possibly resulting in burn damage if there’s someone behind the defense to get splashed. The counter will only be successful if the attacking stat of the countered ability is below Rie’s SEI/BUK average + 4. This ability has a 4 turn cooldown and the toll it takes on Rie varies scales depending on the power of the attacking ability in relation to her own power. Other Items * Rie was given a mask by Tokuji Tezuka to protect her identity during a bar brawl. She decided to keep it afterwords as a memento of the evening and because she likes the way it looks on her. * some point, Rie will collaborate with a scientifically inclined OC in order to create exploding armbands similar to those that Hisagi wears in the canon universe Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes *Rie won't stand for people's bullshit. *She'll rarely turn down a spar *Depending on context, her personality will shift dramatically **She'll be very cold when on the job or working **She'll be friendly and open when she's enjoying some time off OC Relationships Trivia * Rie means "value, blessing" and Minori means "truth." *The character development questionnaire. Gallery asMl9Nl.png Sa.jpg Dairin.jpg Darin.png Hsdgsdfg.jpg Quotes "When you feel tears welling up, there's almost nothing you can do to stop them from flowing, but to be able to get it over with and quickly handle the sadness you're feeling... Well, there's nothing pathetic about that." - To Hotaru Tachibana to comfort her after she was beating up on herself for crying in front of Rie twice. Out of Character Info *Played by reddit user /u/Regret285 *Often called Tyler *Is a moderator *Eastern Time Zone (UTC-05:00) *Sporadic hours of activity ** Most usually active in the night Category:Shinigami